


Pizza? Choni?

by mon_coeur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Riverdale, choni, good and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18245354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_coeur/pseuds/mon_coeur
Summary: Enjoy 💓





	Pizza? Choni?

Cheryl had expectations to live up to, her parents, and everyone else, expected her to get straight a's, which she was doing with ease, and meet a nice boy. There was no shortage of nice, preppy, boys in the school she went to. 

She was the 'good girl' the HBIC of the town, the perfect daughter, model student but there was always something, or rather someone, that caught her attention. 

Toni Topaz. 

She was the bad girl of the town, serpent jacket, motor bikes, cigarets, swearing. A parents worst nightmare. And, really, Cheryl should be completely put off by her, she wasn't even remotely attracted to any of the other bad girls or boys around town but she wasn't put off at all. 

There was something different about Toni, she didn't seem entered bad, she wasn't a bully like most of the people she hung around with, Cheryl was convinced that she was just misunderstood. Cheryl huffed when something connected with her side. 

"Shit, sorry." Cheryl looked up to see Toni standing there, cigarette hanging out of her mouth.  
"Should you be smoking in the school hallways?" Toni shrugged, grinning down at Cheryl.  
"Probably not. Why? You gonna tell on me, princess?" 

"Don't princess me, sweetheart." Cheryl barked back making Toni smirk.  
"What's your name again?"  
"That's none of your business." Cheryl arched her eyebrow at Toni and went to walk away but Toni placed her arm on the lockers next to her effectively blocking her way. 

"You got bite, I like that." "You smell like an ashtray." Cheryl grinned, resting her back against the lockers. "I probably taste like one too." Toni shrugged, flicking her cigarette onto the floor and towered over Cheryl. "Wanna find out?" Cheryl let Toni lean forward until their lips were almost touching before speaking. "You wish." Cheryl lightly shoved Toni backwards. 

Toni grinned as she stumbled a little, watching Cheryl walk down the hallway. "You know, you could give that Kardashian woman a run for her money with an ass like that." Toni called and Cheryl didn't even look back, she just flipping Toni off which made the pink haired girl laugh. "This isn't over!" — 

This next time Cheryl saw Toni it was unexpected and rather frightening for Cheryl. 

She was just walking along with her headphones in and suddenly there was a motor bike in front of her. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Cheryl snapped, not sure who was under the helmet but she didn't really care. 

Toni laughed, pulling off her helmet. "Chill out, princess."  
"You could've killed me, idiot!"  
"I highly doubt that. There's about a cars worth of space between us."  
"What do you want?" Cheryl sighed. 

"You, mostly. But also a burger and maybe some pop rocks."  
"You're insufferable."  
"And you're fighting something that's inevitable." Toni side, swinging one leg over the bike so her whole body was facing Cheryl.  
"I mean, really, you want me just as much as I want you. But there's one problem, isn't there?"  
"What?"  
"Little miss goody-two-shoes could never be seen with some South side scum, could she?" 

"You think that's what this is about?" Toni just shrugged, pushing herself away from the bike and walking over to Cheryl.  
"Admit it, you want me." 

"I don't." 

"Alright, lets put aside the fact you're in denial and let me give you a ride home. It's dark and you really don't want to be walking around this neighborhood with a handbag worth more than most of the houses." 

"On that thing." 

"No, on my invisible unicorn. What the fuck do you think? Of course on that thing." 

"That's a death trap." 

"I'm insulted in you lack of trust in me." 

"Can you blame me? You fell over it and broke your arm last year." Cheryl argued making Toni laugh. "

"That was a lie, somebody kicked me down the stairs. I've been riding bikes since I was a kid and my Uncle got me my first dirt bike."  
"Who kicked you down the stairs?" Cheryl asked, looking at Toni with a caring look in her eyes. 

"Careful, princess. I might get the wrong idea and think you actually care." Toni flashed a grin at Cheryl before holding her helmet out to her. 

"You're getting in or what?" 

"No." 

"Come on, Cher. Don't make this so bloody difficult." 

"I'm not making this difficult. I'm just trying to get home." 

"How many times have you walked through this neighborhood?" 

"Never but I'm old enough to look after myself." 

"You don't fucking get it, do you?" Toni huffed. 

"There are men ten times your size that get beat up to an inch of their lives because they had nice sneakers. You think if someone sees you now they would hesitate to beat you up because of that handbag and whatever the fuck is inside it." 

"Careful, princess. I might start to think you care." Cheryl mocked, arching her eyebrows at Toni. 

"I do care, even if you are an pretentious bitch. Get on the bike before both of us end up in hospital!" 

"Fine." Cheryl huffed, snatching the helmet from Toni.  
"Finally!" Toni threw her hands up before swinging her leg over the bike. 

"Where am I supposed to sit?"  
"On my shoulders." Toni muttered sarcastically but Cheryl didn't seem to catch that. 

"I don't think that would be safe." Toni sighed, running her hand over her face. "On the back, princess." 

"But what if I fall backwards?" 

"If you hold on to me you won't."  
"But..." 

"For fuck sake, Bombshell! I want to get out of here before I get my ass kicked, get on and don't ask anymore questions." 

Cheryl sensed the edge on Toni's voice and decided to do what she was told, climbing onto the back on the bike. 

"Hold on tight." Toni said and Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni's waist, jumping when Toni started the bike. "Relax." 

"That's easy for you to say." Toni smiled to herself before setting off towards the Blossom mansion. 

It took about ten minutes of Cheryl yelling in her ear before she found Cheryl's house. 

"You wanna come in?" Cheryl asked, taking off the helmet and shaking her hair. Toni couldn't help but grin at how much she looked like one of those girls from the movies. 

"Really?" "Yeah, nobody's home." Cheryl said, rolling her eyes at the grin that stretched across Toni's face. 

"I didn't mean it like that so wipe that stupid grin off your face." 

"You know, the fact that you're fighting so much just proves you want this as much as I do." 

"That makes no sense." Cheryl huffed as she lead the way into the house. 

"It really does, I mean..." Toni trailed off when she walking into the house. 

"Woah. This room is bigger than my Trailer!" 

"Shut up." "I'm serious." 

"You want something to eat?" 

"What do people like you eat? Silver." Toni huffed, following Cheryl into the huge kitchen. 

"That would turn your skin blue so no. Pizza mostly." 

"Now you're speaking my language." Cheryl smiled, pressing a button in the wall. 

"What's that?" 

"For the cook." "You have a cook!?" Toni snapped, her eyes wide in surprise. "No, we can do it on our own." 

"I don't know how." "I do." 

"Miss Blossom, what can I do you for?" 

"Nothing, I changed my mind." 

"Thank you, sir." Toni smiled and the man looked at her strangely, as if no one had ever called him sir before. "Did you have to be so hostile?" 

"What?"  
"He came in here to cook you something and you didn't even say thank you!"  
"Am I really getting lecture on manners from you?" "I might not have the best manners but at least I don't treat people like that because they're lower in the world than I am. Just because he works for you doesn't mean you can treat him like shit, dude." 

"He's used to it." "He shouldn't have to be! Sure, he works for you, I get that, it's his job to serve you but, fuck, that doesn't mean you should treat him like a slave." Toni snapped. 

"I'm not one of your rich friends, Cherry. I know what it's like to be treated like that. You don't have to act all high and mighty around me because even on your worst days you're better than I am so just be yourself. Please." Cheryl frowned, her mouth opened a little. 

"What?" Toni huffed, rolling her eyes at Cheryl. "Nobody has ever asked me to be myself."  
"Well, I'm asking now. Not the Blossoms daughter. Or the rich girl. Just you. Be Cheryl, be weird I don't care as long as its you." 

"Really?" "Yes. Now go get changed out of that really hot dress and put on sweats and we'll make ourselves a pizza." Cheryl smiled and nodded, disappearing out of the kitchen. 

Toni looked around, walking over to the wall that had a small set of doors and opened them, looking up the dumb waiter shaft. "Woah, I didn't think these things existed out of the movies." Toni muttered, jumping when Cheryl's head and bare shoulders appeared above her. 

"Are you talking to yourself?"  
"Are you naked?"  
"Maybe." Cheryl grinned making Toni groan.  
"You're a tease." 

Cheryl just bit down on her bottom lip before disappearing back into her room. Toni let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, walking over to the kitchen isle and sitting down. Toni raised her head when she heard footsteps and smiled when Cheryl walked in dressed in sweats, a red hoodie and her red hair falling down her back. 

She looked breathtaking.

"What?" Cheryl asked, pulling self consciously at her sleeves. 

"You're beautiful." Toni said with a lightly shrug. "Ok, we need flour, dough, tomato sauce and whatever toppings you want." Toni rolled her eyes when Cheryl just stared blankly at her. 

"Ok, I can see I'm on my own here." Toni began looking through the cupboard, eventually finding everything she needed. "Ok, toppings?" Toni smiled as she turned to Cheryl who was jut sitting on one of the seats watching her. 

"Pineapple." Toni nodded, grabbing a pineapple and setting it with the stuff. "Now get your butt over here." Cheryl hoped off the seat and walked over to Toni. "It doesn't look like a pizza."  
"Of course it doesn't. It time to get your hands dirty. Take a hand full of flour and sprinkle it on the counter." 

Cheryl did as she was told, clapping her hands together making a cloud of flour plume into the air and cover her face.  
Toni laughed, moving away from the cloud of flour before it covered her. "You look like a ghost!"  
"Why didn't you warn me?!"  
"I thought it was common sense." Toni argued, smiling at Cheryl. "Smile, you can wash it off." Toni said, poking Cheryl's cheek. 

"No." "Loosen up." Toni poked her cheek against making Cheryl smile even if she tried to fight it. "There we go. Ok, dough time." The girls continued to make the pizza, taking twice as long a it would usually take Toni because she had to explain half the things to Cheryl. 

Toni straightened up after placing the pizza in the oven and turning to look at Cheryl who was leaning against the counter. "Were you eating the tomato sauce?" Toni asked even though she knew she had been, there was evidence on her top lip. 

"No." "Really?" Toni grinned, walking over to Cheryl and standing square in front of her, using her thumb to wipe the sauce off Cheryl's lip. "Sure about that?" "Busted." Cheryl mumbled, her eyes not leaving Toni's. 

Toni brought the her thumb up to her mouth to suck off the sauce, grinning when Cheryl's eyes followed the movement. "You know, you're half way through making that you finally started acting like a normal teenager."  
"Yeah, well, you make me act like an idiot."  
"I liked it." Toni said, making Cheryl look up into her eyes.  
"For the first time I'm actually attracted to you for you and not for your butt."  
"Can we ever have a conversation where you don't mention my butt?" Cheryl huffed playfully making Toni laugh. 

"It's a nice subject." Toni defended.  
"You're obsessed."  
"It's a pretty big obsession." Toni grinned making Cheryl hit her shoulder.  
"Why were you so scared today?"  
"I wasn't scared." Toni huffed.  
"You were. I could see it in your eyes."  
"The main question is why were you walking through that neighborhood?"  
"I was trying to get home, my brother couldn't pick me up." 

"You can't do that again, ok?" Toni stressed,  
"Call me next time. Hell, call a cab but don't walk that way again. ever."  
"Why are you so scared of that place?"  
"It's not a nice place." Toni said, stepping back from Cheryl a little and pulled up her shirt to show Cheryl the scar down her side. 

"What happened?!" Cheryl skimmed her fingertips along the scar on Toni's side. 

"You remember I was of school for a couple of weeks last year? I was in hospital. I was walking through that neighborhood, around where you were actually, and I took my phone out for two seconds and this Ghoulie came out of nowhere. I didn't even get the chance to fight him off before he stabbed me. I don't want that to happen to you." 

"Jesus, all that for a phone?" "Exactly, they don't care who they hurt. You really think because you're a Blossom or rich they would leave you alone? No, Cheryl, they wouldn't."  
"Thank you for not just leaving me, even when I was being an ass."  
"See, you're the one who brought your ass into this conversation."  
"You're a jerk." Cheryl rolled her eyes.  
"Did it hurt?"  
"At first it didn't, I wasn't even sure what had happened but as soon as I saw the blood my brain caught up with what had happened and, yeah, it was horrible." 

Cheryl nodded. "You don't smell like an ashtray anymore."  
"I probably still taste like one." Toni shrugged. "Prove it." Cheryl challenge, catching Toni by surprise.  
"Really?" "Yeah, you were right, it's inevitable." Toni grinned, bringing her face closer to Cheryl's but stopped and let her eyes run over her face. "What?" Cheryl whispered and Toni just shook her head, looking slightly dazed. 

"I just didn't think people as beautiful as you existed out of the movies." Cheryl blinked, bringing her hands up to hold onto Toni's neck and pulled Toni into a rough kiss. 

Toni groaned at the pain but instantly kissed back, grabbing onto Cheryl's waist and lifting her to sit up on the counter. Toni placed her hands on Cheryl's thighs and tiptoes to deepen the kiss. 

Cheryl pulled back, panting slightly and ran her thumb along Toni's bottom lips.  
"Mumsy is gonna kill me."  
"Probably." Toni agreed.  
"Worth it, thought. One hundred precent." Toni smiled, her attention being caught by the oven beeping. 

"Pizza!" Cheryl cheered making Toni roll her eyes. "Do you know how to cut it?" Toni asked, walking over to the oven an glanced over her shoulder at Cheryl who's face looked blank.  
"Of course not." Toni searched for the pizza cutter and cut up the pizza when she found it. 

As she turned to put the cutter in the sink there was a pair of lips pressed against her.

"What was that for?" "For the pizza."  
"Well I sure as hell hope that isn't how you repay your cooks."  
"Just you." Cheryl grinned, grabbing a piece of pizza.  
"Then I can cook you as many pizzas as you want." Toni smiles, taking a bite of the pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudo.


End file.
